Known types of munitions frequently do not have a penetrating effect against modern targets such that the munition type is in a position to claim that it can bring a large destructive power to a target. This power is achieved by means of a large splintering effect in radial directions as well as in the direction of the target. Furthermore, the destructive power is aided additionally by the associated blast.
A conventional projectile as well as its method of manufacture is known from EP 0 853 228 B1. With this method projectiles can be manufactured simply and in a timely manner with one or more multiple projectile bodies (penetrator or, correspondingly, penetrator parts) in various shapes and sizes. The shell of the projectile consists of projectile tip firmly connected with a sleeve which inside has a centering device in which the projectile body is guided and held. The backside of the projectile sleeve is enclosed with a sealing body partially surrounding the projectile body. With these projectiles, known as full caliber KE projectiles, the projectile sleeves as well as the projectile rear ends are frequently made of aluminum; however, steel can also be substituted. The ballistic projectile tip is likewise made of aluminum; however, it can also be made of plastic.
Projectiles known as FAP (frangible armor piercing) projectiles are effective against various targets because of their kinetic energy. These projectiles have a core made of a frangible material which according to EP 0 853 228 B1 can be assembled from various frangible pellets. As the basic material for these partial projectile bodies, frangible as well as ductile heavy metal is recommended. The core is, for example, surrounded by injection molded plastic.
Also with a FAP projectiles it is generally known that the destructive power on the target depends upon the impact speed. Accordingly, first of all the projectile tip or correspondingly projectile sleeve must break up in order that the frangible core can be effective. The breaking up of the frangible core also requires energy. With higher impact speeds, (for example with large shooting distances) the energy is frequently too low in order to sufficiently bring about fragmentation. This has the consequence that the effective spreading on the target is smaller. Furthermore, a core of this type has the property that it breaks up into multiple splinters in tests on scale targets simulating various targets. These splinters further break up the adjacent plates and so on, which one calls the cascade effect. These splinters can be so small that their energy is no longer sufficient to penetrate the next plate. That is, after a few plates (in greater target depths) the desired spreading effects overlap.
At the Internet address http://www:wehrtechnik.net/wehrtechnik/frap.html various preferences for a FRAP (fragmenting payload) can be seen. These munition types known as shipboard munitions have among other things no hollow shell contents and no impact detonators. A closer embodiment to the FRAP-munition and the previously mentioned pre-fragmenting WOLFRAM effective mass can be gathered from the article “Fragmenting Payload Ammunition Frap” of Allan Buckley & Pierre H. Freymond at the NDIA 37th Gun and Ammo Symposium of 15-18 Apr. 2002 held in Panama City <http://www.tdic.mil/ndia/2002gun/buckely.pdf>.
The invention has as its object increasing the spreading effect at the target. Additionally it is intended to produce the greatest possible penetrating power in a mono-block target.
This object is achieved through a unique universal KE projectile, a method for manufacturing a projectile and use of the projectile as a munition.
The invention has as its basic idea to combine the spreading effect of the frangible pellets with sub-projectiles made of a ductile heavy metal, that is, to produce a munition in which the advantages of a central penetrator consisting of for example frangible pellets are combined with the advantages of ductile heavy metals of an exterior penetrator. The ductile heavy metal has as a property that it does not break up at the target plate so that it forms a good splitter cone.
A shell penetrator for a KE projectile is known from DE 40 16 051 C2 which as a ductile jacket protects the pressure sensitive penetrator and which makes possible, and whose final assembly to the penetrator makes possible, cost effective batch production. In contrast to this the preferably curved shape design of the external penetrator formed from individual sub-projectiles here produces a buckling effect so that the penetrator shell located around the exterior penetrator is immediately torn apart and the ductile sub-projectiles are set free. These sub-projectiles are fixedly mounted in an injected plastic in the external penetrator which has the advantage that the projectile sleeve surrounding the penetrator can be designed to be very thin. This thin shell produces a simple hole in the target.
The central-penetrator of frangible pellets is effective in a mono-block target. This makes it possible to use this projectile as a universal substitute. This therefore accomplishes a FAP projectile with a FRAP fragmenting payload concept.
FIG. 1 shows a munition 10 which consists essentially of a projectile 1, a guide ring 2, grooving 3, a cartridge sleeve 4 and a propellant charge 5.
FIG. 2 illustrates these parts in section for closer observation of the projectile such that FIG. 2 comprises a first embodiment.